pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM085: The Long Vault Home!
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis An object that resembles a giant vaulting horse has appeared on the sports ground at the Pokémon School. Ash thinks it's something Professor Kukui has prepared for class, and immediately tries to leap onto it. But just then, the Ultra Guardians receive orders to immediately dispatch. Episode Plot Kukui blows the whistle, as Mallow runs and jumps across the vaulting horse. She succeeds, and is congratulated by her classmates. Next is Lillie, who states she has been working hard. She jumps, but instead of leaping across the obstacle, she jumps onto it. Sophocles is not pleased, as he is not good at spring boarding. He walks to the obstacle, but gets hit by Togedemaru, who actually helps him leap across the obstacle successfully, much to his surprise. The class congratulates Sophocles, who attributes the success to Togedemaru. Before Ash's turn, Ash asks of Rotom to add two more layers. With that done, Ash runs, but accidentally trips over the spring board and bashes into the obstacle. Despite the pain, Ash claims he is fine, but Kukui warns him to pay attention where he is running next time. Per Kiawe's request, however, he has 10 levels of obstacle to jump across. Due to its tall size, he compares it to Wela Volcano. He runs and manages to push himself from the obstacle to leap across. Kiawe is prideful of his achievement, until Lana jumps across 12 layers of the vaulting horse, and believes she can even do 15 layers. Ash wants 20, while Kiawe 30 layers of the obstacle, though Rotom reminds they don't even have that many. Instead, Kukui lets the class practice on the current vaulting horse. Later, Burnet, Kukui and Ash are walking, carrying shopping bags. Burnet laughs, hearing that Ash wanted to jump over 30 layers, and Kukui sees he just has to set that tall obstacle up. Rotom calculates a 0.001% chance of Ash succeeding to jump across that, much to his dismay. Suddenly, Poipole is interested in a construction site, and draws a picture of Pikachu on the wall. Viren, who comes out, is annoyed at this drawing. Ash goes to erase it, but pauses when he sees Viren, but does not remember his name. Viren remembers Ash as the one during the Battle Royal, and replies he is Viren, the president of the Rainbow Happy Resort Company. He explains he is here to construct the Viren Tower, and shows an image of a golden building. As Viren is boasting, Poipole draws a nasty picture of Viren. Ash notes it really does look like him, but Viren shouts at them. Ash and his Pokémon leave, and is yelled at Viren never to return. He enters the construction site, shouting at his workers to continue working, since his statue will arrive tomorrow. During the night, a giant black object falls near the Pokémon School. The next day, the heroes come to the school, and see the giant black object. Ash and Kiawe believe this is the challenge Kukui has set for them. Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles doubt they could even leap across this thing. Ash goes to leap, but stops and bashes into the object after nearly stepping over a Diglett. Kiawe runs and jumps at the object (amazing the rest of the class), but the object opens a tile to see Kiawe. Kiawe presses a tile atop the object, and falls into it. Kiawe comes out, terrified to have seen many eyes. Kiawe panics, but is hit by Tsareena, making the former snap out of his condition, and think what the object really is. Suddenly, Komala rings the bell; Kukui tells the heroes about an emergency for the Ultra Guardians. They come to their base inside the school, where Lusamine contacts them about an encounter of a new Ultra Beast. Rotom downloads the data, and much to everyone's shock, the giant black object is the Ultra Beast named Stakataka. They come back to Stakataka, noting this one does not move at all. To take the opportunity, Ash throws a Beast Ball. Stakataka moves its tiles, making it so the ball misses. Kiawe attempts to do the same with a PokéBase-like throw, but, again, Stakataka moves its tiles. The ball hits a tree and returns to Kiawe, causing the ball to hit him in the face, and making the PokéBase Scyther proclaim a strike. Since Stakataka is dodging the balls, the heroes plan on tiring it out through a battle. Pikachu uses Electroweb, which traps Stakataka in it. Next, Snowy uses Powder Snow to freeze a part of it, followed with Togedemaru's Zing Zap, Popplio's Bubble Beam, Tsareena's Trop Kick and Marowak's Bonemerang. After the attacks, Stakataka moves itself, as the attacks had no effect. Lillie has another plan: Ash, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe surround Stakataka and throw the Beast Balls. Stakataka senses this and moves its tiles, causing the Beast Balls to hit the throwers, making them fall down. The heroes have not given up yet and continue throwing the Beast Balls. Much to their dismay, they could not catch Stakataka, and Lillie reports the failure to Lusamine. The latter notes Stakataka is still calm, and decides to observe the Ultra Beast and try again to catch it tomorrow. Kukui believes that to be a good idea, and the Ultra Guardians walk away from Stakataka, who looks at them. The next day, at the construction site, Viren has the statue set up. He reminds the workers should the statue be damaged, they'll have to pay for it. Still, he is thankful that they placed the pedestal in secret, though the workers realizes they were not the ones to have done that. Ash runs to school, thinking he could catch Stakataka by throwing many Beast Balls at it at the same time. However, Stakataka is gone; Lillie thinks the marks on the ground could be footprints, despite none of them having it seen walking. Suddenly, the bell rings, as Kukui reports an Ultra Aura in the city. The Ultra Guardians go on their assigned Pokémon, riding them to the city. They come to the construction site of the Viren Tower, much to Kiawe's anger. As Viren has the statue lowered, the Ultra Guardians enter the site. Viren yells at them to scram, though Kiawe shouts there's an Ultra Beast located here. Poipole is interested in the pedestal, on which Viren lowers the statue. He lowers the curtain, revealing a statue of himself. The heroes are unamused, for the statue does not look anything like him. The "pedestal" starts moving, revealing it to be Stakataka. Stakataka "activates" itself, its lines and eyes becoming red, and stands on four feet. Viren is worried his statue will be dropped; Kiawe tackles him to the ground, avoiding him to be crushed by Stakataka. The rest of the heroes do not see why Stakataka has become angry, but are contacted by Lusamine. Wicke explains that Stakataka hates anything being placed atop itself, and will try to remove it. Kiawe notes they have to get the statue toppled down, much to Viren's fury. Marowak uses Bonemerang, but to protect the statue, Viren takes the hit of that attack instead. He falls down, and it pulled by Lana and Mallow away from Stakataka. Ash and Pikachu attempt to go atop Stakataka, but fall down. Just as they are to be crushed by Stakataka, Togedemaru tackles them away. Since it will try to shake anything off, Ash proposes leaping on it. Kiawe thinks this could work, as Stakataka may be a giant vaulting horse. Kiawe sends Turtonator, who pushes a part of the wooden wall, to use it as a springboard. Ash runs at the springboard, but accidentally steps on Turtonator's spike. Turtonator's back explodes, burning Ash and Pikachu, who are thrown onto the statue. Kiawe is glad they made it atop, despite this not being an intended way to leap. Pikachu and Ash try to push the statue, but notice it is glued to Stakataka. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, and succeeds in pushing the statue off Stakataka. However, the latter is still angry, for Ash and Pikachu are atop of it. Ash and Pikachu wobble on Stakataka, and ask of it to calm down. Surprisingly, it does so, and encases itself, trapping Viren in it. Viren looks inside, and is terrified by hundreds of eyes inside Stakataka looking at him. Lillie believes Ash has succeeded in riding Stakataka, that it now obeys him. Ash asks Stakataka to catch it, as he'll be able to return it to its home world. Stakataka is touched: and Ash throws the Beast Ball and catches it. Viren stands up, being wounded by this incident. He is shocked to see his statue has been damaged, but the workers claim now it looks just like him. Viren disagrees, and scraps the tower for a PokéBase stadium, with his own team. At school, Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke open the Ultra Wormhole. Ash sends Stakataka, who goes through the Ultra Wormhole, as Ash wishes it good luck. The class compliments Ash for jumping at Stakataka, who promises to do 50 layers to leap, and asks for Turtonator's help. By accident, he touches its spike on the back, causing the class to get burnt by the explosion, but they heartily laugh. Later, Ash walks with Lana to school. Much to his and Rotom's shock, they see Stakataka again. Lana passes by, stating it is an old rock wall that has been here for some time, much to Ash and Rotom's relief. Debuts Pokémon *Stakataka Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Stakataka (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks what place does the Ultra Beast appear in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Pokémon School. The other answers are Shopping Mall (red), Pokémon Center (green), and TV Station (yellow). *The title of the English dub episode is a pun on the 1990 film “The Long Walk Home”. Gallery Mallow successfully jumps over the vault SM085 2.png Lillie fails to complete the course SM085 3.png Ash bumps into the vault SM085 4.png Viren sees that Poipole has defaced his wall SM085 5.png Viren has the workers complete his building SM085 6.png The heroes see a giant vault SM085 7.png Kiawe presses a stone by mistake SM085 8.png Ash tries to catch the Ultra Beast, Stakataka, who evades the attempts SM085 9.png The Ultra Guardians spread out to make their attempt SM085 10.png The next day, Stakataka has disappeared SM085 11.png Viren unveils his golden statue SM085 12.png The boys see the statue looks nothing like Viren SM085 13.png Stakataka becomes enraged SM085 14.png Togedemaru saved Ash and Pikachu SM085 15.png Ash devises a plan to use the board to propel himself onto Stakataka SM085 16.png By accident, Ash and Pikachu were blasted away to the statue from Turtonator's explosion SM085 17.png Pikachu knocks the statue away SM085 18.png Stakataka has calmed down, as Ash has subdued it SM085 19.png Viren looks inside Stakataka SM085 20.png Viren's statue has been ruined SM085 21.png Stakataka returns to its homeworld }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Ultra Guardian episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon